Sheldon's Valentine
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: Sheldon is planning the perfect date night... but what if things don't go as he wishes? SHELDON X MIMI #3
1. Chapter 1: Sheldon C from Girl Scouts

Knock knock knock. "Mimi?"

Knock knock knock. "Mimi?"

Knock knock knock. "Mimi?"

Mimi opened the door. "Hey, Shelly!"

Sheldon smiled. He sometimes liked it when Mimi called him Shelly. "Mimi, what are your favorite kind of cookies?"

"Umm…" Mimi thought. "Sugar cookies." She paused. "Why?"

"Uh, girl scouts are here and they want to sell cookies." Sheldon blurted. "Ok, thank you Mimi."

He ran downstairs into his apartment. The thing was, today was Valentine's Day, and Sheldon was planning on a little surprise date with Mimi. He hadn't told her yet, and he was going to show up on her doorstep with cookies and flowers, take her out to dinner, and go see a musical with her. He had already bought tickets two weeks ago, and he had made sure she was free this evening by making Penny ask her to leave her schedule free to go to a miniature prom. That way, she would be ready to go with him, pretty and ready for their date!

"Hey, Sheldon, where have you been?" Leonard asked.

"Nowhere." Sheldon said, panting.

"Well, your face is red," Leonard pointed out, "Have you been out for a run?"

"No, and whether I've been upstairs to see Mimi is none of your business." Oops.

"You've been upstairs to see Mimi?" Leonard asked. Ha! He knew Sheldon had affection in that girl from the day she moved in here!

"Fine. I'm taking her out to dinner with me, then we're going to see a musical, 'the Phantom of the Opera'." Sheldon said.

Leonard frowned. "I thought you thought arts were a waste of time!"

Sheldon looked at his roommate. "Well, maybe I changed my mind."

That was odd, thought Leonard. Sheldon had never admitted he was wrong before! Still, maybe Sheldon is not as evolved as he thought to be 'too evolved to be sexually aroused by a feminine member of the homo sapiens'.

"So you asked her out?" Leonard asked.

"No." Sheldon said. "It's a secret. I asked her what cookies she liked best."

"Cookies? What cookies?" Leonard asked.

"I'm going to bake a batch for her and you're not going to tell her, sir!" Sheldon said.

"I'm going to pick up Raj and Howard at the Comic Book store to get ready for our dates at our place, so good luck with your cookies…" Leonard said, as he left.

Sheldon prepared the things he needed and started to back. This was easy, he thought. A piece of cake!

He mixed his batch and flattened it out before using his new Doctor Who cookie cutters. Turned out Mimi was a big fan of Doctor Who as well.

"Bake 8 to 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or until golden." Sheldon read. "Ok, here goes the batch."

He baked the cookies while he got out his Betty Crocker cookie icing. After humming the Star Trek theme song over a few times, the cookies were done, and Sheldon set out icing them. It was then that Leonard returned with Howard and Raj into the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty Pleasure

"Hey, hey, hey!" Raj said. "Guess the sour loser who doesn't have a date is baking cookies for his Meemaw!"

Sheldon glared at him. "Actually, I am taking out a friend who is a girl for dinner and some art tonight." He said.

Howard laughed. "Come on, what kind of girl would be stupid enough to go out with you?"

Sheldon gave Howard the evil eye as well. "She's not stupid. Unlike you, she even has a Doctor's degree."

"What?" Howard asked.

"Sheldon is planning a surprise for Mimi." Leonard sighed.

"Mimi who?" Howard's smile faded.

"Mimi Edwards, the girl who lives upstairs?" Leonard said.

"What? You asked Mimi out?" Howard said. "Hey, that's not fair! I liked her first!"

"You have Bernadette!" Raj said. "I'm stuck with the deaf chick!"

"Still, it's not fair." Howard huffed.

"Howard, that's the way things work – the alpha male takes the A1 female." Sheldon sighed, icing the cookies. "Too bad you don't even have a Doctor's."

"Hmmph." Howard said.

"Anyway, now that I'm done with baking the cookies, I'm going out to get flowers for Mimi." Sheldon said.

"Can I lick the leftover icing?" Raj asked.

"I don't see why not." Sheldon said. "But don't touch the cookies, they're not for you." Sheldon left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, this icing is good!" Raj said. "I guess that was waving goodbye to my diet."

"Hey, do you think Sheldon's going to mind if we sample a few cookies?" Howard said.

"Probably. He has a photographic memory and besides, he probably counted them all before leaving." Leonard said.

"But there are so many! I'm sure he wasn't planning on giving Mimi the whole batch. He wouldn't want her to get sick on them." Howard said.

"Dude, those sugar cookies do look good…" Raj said. "And to think of all the icing on top of them…"

"Alright, do whatever you want, but I'm staying out of this when Sheldon gets here." Leonard said. But boy, those cookies did look good…

"Mmm, these are so good and I am so hungry!" Raj said.

"Yes." Howard said, shoving five into his mouth at once.

"Hey, stop it, you guys are making me hungry!" Leonard said.

"Then when you're ready come and get it!" Raj sang happily.

Leonard sighed and went over to sample one, just one. But they were so good! And before he knew it, the three of them were shoving cookies into their mouths before the others could, and soon, the batch of sugar cookies cooling on the kitchen island were history.

"What happened to all the cookies?" Raj said.

"Uh oh." Leonard said. Just then, Sheldon came back with his bouquet of roses.

"I wasn't sure which colored roses I should get, but I decided to mix a few variations." Sheldon said, walking across the living room. The three froze.

"Why are you standing so awkwardly?" he asked.

"Uh…" Leonard said.


	3. Chapter 3: Sheldon's Tragic End?

"Wait, what happened to my cookies?" Sheldon said. He put down the roses on the coffee table and ran to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sheldon." Leonard said.

"Yeah, he's sorry, Sheldon." Raj said. "Leonard ate them all."

"What?" Leonard said. "You ate them too!"

"But so did Howard!" Raj protested.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Howard got it, and there stood Bernadette. "Hey Howie. Ready for our date?" She asked, sweetly.

"Sure, Bernie." Howard said. "Just let me grab my jacket and…" he went to the living room couch for his jacket when his eyes landed on the colorful bouquet of roses that Sheldon just bought. "…and these roses for you!" He said, presenting them to Bernadette.

"Oh Howie, that is so sweet!" Bernadette squealed, throwing her arms around Howard. "Let's go, sweetie."

Howard and Bernadette left, leaving Sheldon open-mouthed and staring after them in the kitchen.

"No he didn't!" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, I'm really sorry." Leonard said.

"Now what am I going to give Mimi?" Sheldon said. "I have to pick her up in an hour!"

"Sheldon, get dressed and ready." Leonard said. "I'll run down to the supermarket and get you a box of chocolates."

"Are you gonna eat them all on your way back?" Sheldon said, sarcastically.

"No, I promise!" Leonard said.

"Fine then. Get the Lindt Signature Collection, 28 pieces, gold box, third row, fifth column." Sheldon said. Leonard grabbed Raj by the arm and jerked him out the door with him.

Sheldon sighed as he put on his suit. His plans for Mimi were ruined by his friends. But at least he was going to see her…

Leonard returned just before Sheldon was about to leave for Mimi's. "Thank goodness you are here!" he exclaimed. "I'm going upstairs now. Good evening."

He took the box of chocolates and ran up the stairs. But just as he was going across the hallway to Mimi's, a bird flew in from one of the windows.

"Eww, go away, shoo, shoo!" Sheldon shrieked, swatting at the bird. Both the bird and Sheldon panicked, and Sheldon tripped on his own feet, sending the chocolates flying across the floor. The bird picked up one of the truffles on the floor, and flew outside the window. "I hate you bird!" Sheldon shouted.

Just then, hearing the racket, Mimi came out from her door to see what was the matter. "Sheldon! What's wrong?" she asked.

Sheldon was startled and embarrassed to see her like this. His plans to give Mimi a perfect night on Valentine's Day was ruined. He ran crying back to his room.

"Sheldon, wait – " Mimi said, but he went anyway. She sighed and walked downstairs, careful not to trip over her white and gold dress.

Sheldon sat on his spot on the couch and sobbed. Why was this day, supposed to be the best, turning out to be the worst? This was a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Finally, a chance to properly show Mimi how much he cared about her, maybe even loved her, and it was ruined.

It was then that he heard a knock on the door. "Sheldon? Can I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4: Mimi

Mimi opened the door and stepped inside. She gently closed the door and came to sit beside Sheldon.

"Ohh, Sheldon, what's wrong?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Mimi, this day is a disaster." Sheldon said.

"What happened?" Mimi asked. "Come on, you can tell me."

Sheldon looked down at his hands guiltily. "I was planning to ask you out tonight – dinner and musical – the prom thing with Penny was just to make sure you didn't have any other plans tonight. I baked sugar cookies for you, but Leonard, Raj, and Howard ate them all; I got roses but Howard gave them to Bernadette; I got chocolates but a ferocious bird attacked me and stole them." He sobbed loudly some more. Now that he said it out loud, it became even harder for him to bear.

"Ohh Sheldon, it's alright!" Mimi said.

"No." Sheldon sniffed. "I wanted to surprise you with the cookies and roses but I failed. I am not worthy of you."

Mimi looked at him. "Sheldon, I don't need cookies, roses, or chocolates. I would have said yes anyway. I just want Sheldon Cooper, the fun, intelligent guy, and I love him the way he is! He is more than enough for me!"

Sheldon stopped sobbing and looked up at Mimi. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." Mimi smiled gently at him.

"In that case." Sheldon said. "May I have the privilege to take you on a dinner date, followed by 'the Phantom of the Opera'? I know it's your favorite…"

Mimi smiled and pecked a kiss lightly on Sheldon's cheek. "My pleasure, Sheldon." She said.

They got up, and Mimi placed her hand on Sheldon's arm and they went out for their first 'real' date. Sheldon was certain being the most evolved human being around wouldn't feel as nearly as good as this.


End file.
